Tape recorders utilizing cassettes with built-in endless micro tapes have already been introduced. In the tape recorders of this type, a cassette is inserted deep into a case of the tape recorder until the rear end face of the cassette reaches the vicinity of the open end of a dust cover and is then retained to be fixed in a cassette retainer disposed in the case.
Such a conventional cassette retaining construction involves the drawback that redundant space is left between a cassette insertion port and the rear end face of the cassette when the cassette has been inserted deep into and retained in the case in the above mentioned manner, which inevitably increases the width of such tape recorders.
Furthermore, the tape recorders of this conventional type are equipped with an ejecting mechanism as a means for removing a cassette inserted in the case.
With one of the conventional ejecting mechanisms that has been introduced, a cassette is automatically ejected from the case by pressing an ejecting button. The ejecting mechanism of this type, however, involves the drawback that the ejecting mechanism itself is complicated, resulting in a high manufacturing cost.
Micro tapes have provided thereon a continuous linear portion, that is, a track, that can be read by one head. The number of tracks provided on each tape may be only one, or a plurality of tracks may be provide thereon transversely. In the latter case, selection of the tracks has conventionally been achieved by moving the head transversely of the tape.
However, since tape recorders adopting micro tapes are miniaturized, it is extremely difficult to provide in such a limited space a mechanism for moving the head and to provide space in which the head can move.